


I am a Slave for You

by RagingfireE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Cock Worship, Cora Mills is alive and lives in a separate house, David and MM are Emma's friends, Dirty Talk, Dom Emma Swan, Emma is an orphan and Sheriff, Emma parents are out of picture, F/F, Facial, Facials, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Henry sr is dead, Master/Slave, Name Calling, OOC, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Regina is the Mayor, S&M, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, This story is nothing but a series of one shots where Emma dominates Regina Mills, Toys, consensual kinks, don't like it don't read it, explicit content, fetishes, if you are looking for story line please don't read it, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: "Come on Emma. Would you please give it a try for me?" Regina pleaded and gave Emma those big, round puppy eyes"No Regina. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is it so hard to believe that I don't want to hurt you?" Emma said firmly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or anything
> 
> Alternate Universe. No Henry.

"Come on Emma. Would you please give it a try for me?" Regina pleaded and  _ **gave**_  Emma those big, round  _ **puppy eyes**_  
  
"No Regina. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is it so hard to believe that I don't want to  ** _hurt_** you?" Emma said firmly.  
  
"You wouldn't have to hurt me, dear unless I was bad, of course." Regina said grinning lewdly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Regina. I read those stories you sent me from that site. They abused those poor women. How can that possibly turn you on?" Emma said, slightly angry.  
  
"You can't tell me that those stories didn't turn you on even the slightest bit. Not to mention you have given me some pretty good spankings in the past. You even used the hairbrush a couple of times." Regina said biting her plump lips.  
  
"Yes, fine, I admit they turned me on but I would've had to been dead for them not to. They were hot, but even having said that, I could never beat you with a _strap_ or even a _crop_. A good _spanking_ now and again is one thing but the other is just plain abuse." Emma said, trying to reason with her.  
  
Regina looked at Emma pleadingly (with those puppy eyes again). "Maybe you didn't understand the reason I sent those to you. It isn't the physical violence that turns me on so much as the complete _submission to you_. I mean you don't have to discipline me harshly, just be firm and demand obedience."  
  
Regina paused. "okay, let's say, for instance, that you send me an email in the morning from “my master” saying that tonight you would be on the train that pulls in at 4:00 and you wants me there to pick you up on time wearing nothing but my coat, collar and leash. I arrive there fully dressed because I didn't have time to go home and change. I have failed to play the game, which started the moment you sent the email, therefore I must be taught a lesson.   
  
"Now that lesson could be as simple you taking me home, scolding me and turning me over your knee for a spanking. It is all about you having power over that which you own. The rest of the dominance play could be you giving orders, using my body for your pleasure and expecting complete subservience. Whatever you're comfortable with. It is much like training a dog. You give it orders, and expect it to follow, rewarding and punishing it as you see fit. In that respect it is much like the stories minus the hard core S &M."   
  
Regina sat quietly, watching Emma over the table waiting patiently for her response. Regina could see that Emma’s mind was working overtime as the varying expressions played over her beautiful face. She thought it was so sexy when Emma was thinking so hard.  
  
"So you're saying that all I would have to do is let you know that the game was on for a particular night, day or even weekend, give you instructions if there was any specific prep I wanted and then you would willingly be my slave, surrendering all dominance to me?" Emma questioned.   
  
Regina could see that Emma was becoming aroused by the thought. Emma’s breathing changed and she began to fidget slightly. The average person wouldn't have noticed but she had known Emma for years. Regina had long clued in on the signs that she was getting some.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying. I would do or not do anything you requested of me. Let me give you a couple of examples. We get home, and you order me to strip down and wait for you in the bedroom on the bed, in doggie style or whatever. I would go there with maybe a simple, 'Yes my master' and then when/if you felt ready to come to the bedroom I would be waiting exactly as you requested.  
  
"Or lets say, you ordered me to give you head and you decided you wanted to cum in my mouth, you would simply order me to suck you until you came or not let me stop until your goal was attained never telling me anything but to suck you, after which point you could either service me, leave me wanting or tell me to bring myself, as it pleased you. You could even demand that I not cum until you tell me I can and then punish me if I fail you. It is completely your call. You are the master and you would own me just like a pet."  
  
"Wow! What a power trip! I could definitely get into that." Emma said excitedly, grinning like a child.  
  
"I didn't see how you couldn't. You just have to remember that you are not my wife and I am not your wife. I am slave to your master and you have to be firm and unrelenting, much like you would a dog or small child. Subs live to serve and pleasure is derived only from giving their master pleasure and not disappointing them. Anything is a possibility when you are master, no fantasy denied, within limits. You are in complete control of your property."   
  
Regina couldn't believe Emma was actually considering this. She had been proposing this since they became girlfriends. She had dreamed of being Emma’s slave, fantasized about it, but never dreamed it possible. Her pussy became wet with just the thought that she might actually get her wish, but she had to be patient and not push too hard. She had an idea.  
  
"How about this. I can tell you're at least curious about this, so why don't you try your hand at being my master? It would only last until midnight. That's only four hours from now. You could stop the game at any time if you became uncomfortable or turned off. What do you think?" She squirmed as she posed the challenge to Emma, grinding her swollen cunt into the hard wooden chair.  
  
"I could stop it at anytime and you wouldn't bring it up again?" Emma said hesitantly as if she might bite.  
  
"Absolutely. Just the fact that you are willing to try this for me would be enough. I would forever lock this fantasy away, only reading about it online." She promised sincerely.  
  
"Alright. I will give it a try. You are lucky I love you so much." Emma conceded.  
  
She jumped off the chair squealing happily, throwing her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her hard on the cheek. “Thank you so much. I love you too baby”  
  
"You are going to love this. I promise." Regina was as happy as a schoolgirl.  
  
"Okay, Anything to make you happy Gina. If we're going to do this, why don't you go into the bedroom and freshen up. It is 7:15 now; we'll start the game promptly at 8:00. Don't come out of the bedroom until I call you, ok. In the meantime, I really need to get my head around this. It will be hard not being your wife but instead your master, your owner. Now go on, I need be alone for a bit." Emma said firmly. Regina didn't think it was going to be as hard on Emma as she thought.  
  
"Of course, master." Regina purred as she headed up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
"Master. I could get used to this." Emma said smiling to herself sitting down on the couch. Emma reached for her laptop to re-read the story Regina sent her. Emma needed to be sure she knew how to play the role.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Regina closed the bedroom door, leaning against it. She had so much to do to make this perfect for Emma and not much time to do it. First things first, she needed a shower.  After showering she quickly dried her hair and French braided it. Her hair was long again.  _Maybe it was time for a trim_ , she thought absently tying it off at the bottom with one of the leather thongs.  
  
While looking for the lipstick she came across her box of bondage stuff.  _These might come in handy. Jeeze, how did they get so dusty in a sealed box?_ – she thought to herself while wiping the dust off with her towel.  
  
Once cleaned, she laid out the restraints and whip on the dresser should Emma want to use them. In it, she also found her _spiked collar_. 

 _Perfect_ , she thought to snap it around her neck;  _Emma always did like it when I wore this to bed._  
  
She was almost ready. Now, where was that lipstick? She eventually found it behind the dresser. She would apply this once she was dressed. For tonight, she chose the black lace teddy with matching g-string Emma had bought her for Christmas last year.   
  
"Regina, come down here, please." She heard Emma yell up the stairs.   
  
Panicking, she looked at the clock. It was only 7:56, _oh, god._ Emma was summoning her early. She had to hurry. Did she put the teddy on or the lipstick? Would Emma punish her if she kept her waiting? She decided it was worth the punishment if it meant that she would look perfect for Emma. Still, she wasted no time dressing and applying the lipstick. By the time she started downstairs, the clock read 8:01p. She was definitely late.  _Shit_ , she thought.  
  
***  
Emma watched her wife as she ran down the stairs, nearly bumping into her as she stood at the bottom, arms crossed at her chest. Emma wanted Regina to know she was not pleased. 

 _I can do this_! Emma thought encouragingly to herself,  _I will do this_ _for Regina. I will do anything to make her happy._  
  
"You are late! I called you five minutes ago, slave." Emma said sternly looking at her watch. 

 _Oh yeah, I can definitely do this_ , Emma thought confidently to herself as she continued. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm sorry, master. When you called me the clock upstairs said 7:56." Regina said meekly her brown eyes looking at her feet.  
  
"That's no excuse, Pet. When I say 8:00, you should be ready early anticipating my needs. I do not like to be kept waiting, slave." Emma lectured.  
  
"I'm..." Regina tried to say before Emma cut her off.  
  
" _Silence!_ I do not want to hear the sound of your voice unless I specifically request it. Do you understand, slave?" Emma roared.   
  
Regina nodded in response, never taking her eyes off the floor.  
  
"Answer me, wench!" Emma bellowed.  
  
"Yes, master, I understand you and will obey." Regina nearly whimpered.  
  
"Good, now get in the living room. Stand in the corner, nose to the wall, until I decide what to do about your defiance." Emma growled.  
  
Without a word Regina walked into the living room and stood in the corner, touching her nose to the wall. 

 _Very good, poppet,_ Emma thought pleased at her pet’s display. Emma sat in her favorite chair enjoying her newfound power. She watched her pet’s backside like a cat stalking her prey. At that moment she knew exactly how she would punish her wife.   
  
"Slave, come stand in front of your master."   
  
Quickly Regina left her corner, following her master’s orders.  
  
"I will hear your understanding of my orders. You may respond by calling me Madam, master or my Majesty. Do you understand _slave_?"  
  
"Yes, _my Majesty_."   
  
"Good girl. Now, I have decided how to punish you for your infraction. You will be soundly spanked until I decide you have had enough." Emma had decided to hit her 30 times but chose to keep that knowledge from her pet in hopes to frighten her a bit.  
  
"Thank you, master," Regina said somewhat fearfully.  
  
"Now, slowly remove your teddy. I wish to see the bounty of your breasts. Leave your panties on."   
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Emma watched as her wife slowly pushed the thin, black straps off her shoulders sliding each arm out. Then, grabbing the satin trim at the bottom, she pulled it up her trim body, revealing her tan skin inch by breathtaking inch.   
  
"Stop," Emma said when Regina had it just high enough to see her nipples. Leaning forward she pinched her pet’s right dark nipple, pulling her towards her. Emma pinched it hard enough that her slave let out a small yell, but that did not stop her from using it to close the distance between them. When Regina was in reach, she released the rock hard nub replacing her fingers with her mouth. Emma sucked it into her mouth, scraping it lightly with her teeth, causing her pet to moan.   
  
Emma lathed her hard nipple, alternating sucking it and biting it, moaning in pleasure. She always loved ravishing Regina’s big perky boobs. Emma noticed that her pet’s hips rocked more when she bit rather than sucked. This excited Emma. She released the right focusing on her pet’s neglected left nipple repeating the same suction, bite rhythm. Emma was enjoying herself so much she barely noticed her pet pleasuring herself with one of her hands. Emma pulled back abruptly.  
  
"How dare you pleasure yourself when I haven't given you permission! For that, I think I will add 25 extra smacks that may persuade you that I alone give you pleasure. You do not take it. You will learn to obey me slave or your ass will be _blistered_. Now stay here while I find something to beat you with." Emma said as her anger boiled off of her.  
  
"As my Majesty wishes," That was all Regina said. Emma could tell that she was scared and all it did was excite her more. She left her pet standing by her chair as she went into the kitchen.  _There has to be something in here that I can spank her with_ , Emma thought at the same moment her curious green eyes found the utensil jar on the counter. Emma shifted them around until she found the one she was looking for, the _plastic spatula_.   
  
"This is exactly what I need for her final punishment." Emma smacked it against her hand testing it. It was perfect. Her cock twitched in her jeans at the thought of using this on her pet’s delicate ass.   
  
When Emma went back into the room her pet was still standing in the exact position she left her. She didn't even finish removing her top. Emma was very pleased.  
  
"Take off your top then move over so I can sit down," Emma ordered and her pet complied quickly. Emma sat down getting comfortable then pulled Regina between her legs.  
  
"Take this," Emma said to her pet handing her the spatula then continued, "and do not drop it. This is what I will use to punish you for pleasuring yourself without permission. If you drop it, you will be severely punished. Am I making myself clear?" brown eyes widened and began to _tear up_. Emma watched as her pet averted her eyes to keep from betraying her fear.  
  
"Now bend over my knee and let’s get this over with. You will count off each smack you receive followed by 'thank you, master'. If you miscount or forget where we left off I will start over, and if you cum without permission this will cause your punishment to be extended. Understand me, bitch?" Emma watched her wife flinch when she called her bitch but paid it no mind. The important thing was that Regina nodded her agreement.  
  
"Let's begin," Emma said very matter-of-factly as she ran her pale hands over both sides of her wife’s ass and the tops of her legs noticing the wet spot on the g-string between her thighs. Emma had such a great view of her wife’s spectacular ass and cunt with her over only one knee. Emma would have to thank Regina tomorrow for sending her “The spanking” video. Emma wouldn't have thought to use just one knee, otherwise, and missed this _excellent view._  
  
Emma could tell Regina love the feel of her hand caressing her backside. Her wife was making small noises unable to control her desire.  _We will have to see if this controls her longing,_  Emma thought to herself as she smacked Regina’s left cheek hard with her hand.  _SMACK!_  
  
Regina cried out at the sudden pain she felt but she managed to blurt out, "One, Thank you, Master." She had barely finished thanking Emma when she brought her hand down three times hard, alternating cheeks.  _Smack, Smack, Smack!_  The sound filled the quiet room.  
  
"Two, three, four, Thank you, master." Regina’s breath was becoming labored and she was squirming. Emma could tell her slave was starting to feel it and so was she. Her cock was swelling painfully in her tight jeans.  
  
SMACK! "Five, Thank you, master."  
  
SMACK! "Six, Thank you, master."  
  
SMACK! "Seven, Thank you, master."  
  
_Smack, Smack, Smack!_ "Eight, nine, ten." Regina paused. "Thank you, master." _The Mayor_ was crying now. Emma noticed her wife’s body shaking ever so slightly as she wept. Looking down at the Mayor’s ass she was pleased with the dark pink hue it had taken on.   
  
"You are doing very well, my pet. I am proud." Emma said gently caressing her tender flesh.  
  
"I am honored to be punished by you, my majesty." Emma could hear Regina’s joy even through her now quieting tears.  
  
"I will give you a treat for being such a good girl, slave, before continuing." Emma declared.   
  
Before Regina could thank her master she ripped the g-string from her causing her to cry out. Emma knew it was more from surprise than pain. Emma tossed the destroyed garment to the floor then parted the lips of her cunt, blowing lightly on the dripping wet slit.   
  
"Your cunt is so pretty, slut. You seem to be enjoying _my torment_ , slave. Am I right?" Emma asked plunging two fingers into deep into her pet. Regina bowed her back in response.  
  
"Yes, my majesty, thank you, my majesty," Regina moaned.  
  
Emma pumped her fingers deep into her cunt savoring the warmth of her sheath. Emma could tell she was getting close and was not ready to grant her the release she needed so she withdrew her sopping wet fingers. Emma stuck her index finger in her mouth, treating her taste buds to the tangy sweetness of her wife’s arousal. The blonde removed her fingers and held her hand down to Regina, sticking her middle finger in her mouth. The brunette eagerly sucked it clean humming excitedly. When it was cleaned she released Emma’s hand, purring happily.  
  
Emma picked this time to deliver her next round of spankings, knowing that Regina was completely unprepared. Emma dropped her hands fast and hard five times, drawing a scream from the Mayor’s lips.   
  
"Ten, I mean eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Thank you, master." Emma noticed the brunette was out of breath but didn't stop. Emma smacked her 5 more times before she could recover. The blonde decided however that she would stop here at 20 with her hand as it was starting to go numb.   
  
"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, thank you, master." Regina cried out. Emma didn't think she noticed that she counted fifteen twice. Emma would remedy that.  
  
"Incorrect, slave! You counted fifteen twice. That last one was number twenty. Dammit, bitch. Even after I warned you, you still felt the need to disappoint me." Emma roared as she tossed the Town’s mayor to the floor on her very red ass.  
  
"I'm sorry, my master. Please, I beg your forgiveness." Regina was _crying so hard_ it was hard for Emma to understand her, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"SILENCE! I should start your punishment over since that is what I promised but my hand is tired from spanking you, plus you still have yet to receive your special punishment. I think I will be generous and simply add five to your sentence with the spatula." Emma watched as a mix of fear, confusion, and gratitude flooded Regina’s face.  
  
"Thank you, my majesty, thank you," Regina said bowing her head to the floor.  
  
"Get up, slave. It is not time to rest, yet." Emma paused as she got to her feet.   
  
"Remove my jeans. My cock is too hard to sit comfortably in them." Emma continued, standing up as Regina came to her.   
  
Emma’s cock sprang out of the jeans as she unzipped her master’s pants. Regina gasped at the site. Emma’s dick never failed to amaze her.  
  
"What is it, slave? What could possibly be so important that you risk angering me by not removing my pants completely? Make it good. I don't have much lenience left for you tonight." Emma said clearly showing her impatience for her pet.  
  
"Sorry, my majesty," Regina said as she pushed Emma’s pants to her ankles, "It's just that I have never had the pleasure of seeing you without underwear under your jeans before and never has your cock been this hard and red."  
  
Emma’s cock pulsed involuntarily after watching her wife moisten her pouty lips. Emma knew Regina wanted her to put it into her mouth, but first her punishment to be finished.  
  
"Very observant, my pet. It makes me very hard watching your ass turn red, hearing you gasp as my hand comes in contact with your warm flesh. You please me beyond words."   
  
Emma watched her wife’s breath quicken at her words, a joyous smile adorned her face. She opened her mouth as if to say something but Emma cut her off.  
  
"Now give me that utensil and get back over my knee. I am ready to begin the last part of your punishment."   
  
Regina hesitated before handing Emma the spatula. The brunette was scared but the juices Emma saw dripping down her thigh told her something completely different. Emma never thought she would enjoy this as much as she was. Emma needed to hurry with this last spanking. Her cock was so hard it ached and she wanted release. Maybe she should have her pet suck her off before she continued. It would give Emma the time she needed to rest so the brunette could endure her punishment much better and Emma would have plenty of time to regenerate while she took her time beating her ass.  
  
"I've changed my mind, my pet. Even though you have been a naughty girl, I will allow you the pleasure of sucking my cock. You won't stop until I have shot my cum into your belly and then you will clean me up. Now get to it." 

"Thank you, my majesty," Regina said getting to her knees in front of Emma.  
  
"Now slave!" Emma grabbed her by the braid and shoved her 10-inch cock into her pet’s mouth without any warning. 

 _Oh god, I am so close,_ Emma thought as her cock hit the back of Regina’s throat. Emma slowly pulled her cock back until the head touched her red lips then _speared_ her face again. Regina reached up to grab Emma’s balls.   
  
"Clasp your hands behind your back, slave," Emma ordered and Regina immediately followed.  
  
Her mouth was so warm. Emma didn't know how much longer she could hold it but she wanted her slave to take her whole cock in her needy mouth. Emma pushed her cock into her mouth until she hit her tonsils then ordered her slave to relax and open wider. As she did Emma shoved her cock deeper into her throat, causing her to gag as her chin touched her heavy balls.  
  
"Easy, pet, relax. Breathe on my outstroke and relax. I won’t be happy if you throw up on my cock." Emma heard Regina mumble against her cock.   
  
Emma took this as an understanding and began to fuck her face like she planned to do to her slave’s pussy, going deep until her balls slapped her flushed chin.   
  
"Oh, yeah, baby, suck my prick deep. You are doing so well. I am very pleased." Emma praised her as she drew close. Emma pounded her face uncaring if Regina could breathe.   
  
"Oh god, yess, yess. I'm cumming. Yes, oh Fuck!" Emma shoved her cock deep in her _slave’s throat_ one last time as she came hard in _Regina’s mouth_. She shot her cum down her throat, rope after rope. Only when her balls stopped contracting did she withdraw. Regina took a deep breath of air then proceeded to clean her master’s shrinking member sucking lightly to drain every drop from her shaft. When she finished she rested her head on Emma’s lap.   
  
"You did well, my slut, so very, very well." Emma stroked her head like a prized puppy murmuring soothing sounds to her. It’s unbelievable to see the town’s hard-ass Mayor on her knees, purring at Emma’s attention like a kitten.  
  
"I am proud of you my pet. You've serviced me well and your reward will be a reduction in sentence. I will only give you 20 instead of 30 whacks." Emma said.  
  
Regina looked up at her with doe eyes. Emma could see how much pleasure she got from serving her.   
  
"You're very kind, master. I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you, my majesty." Regina said to her as she placed a gentle kiss on her master’s sleeping cock.  
  
Patting Regina on the head, Emma asked, "Are you ready to begin again, slave?"  
  
"As it pleases you, kind master," Regina said lifting her head from her lap.   
  
Emma didn't even have to tell her to bend over her knee this time. Regina was so eager to please her.  
  
"Good girl. Now hold still, slut. I don't expect to have to tell you again to sit still, ok?" Emma said sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir. Should I count, master." Regina inquired.  
  
"No, slave, that won't be necessary this time. Just thank me for the generous gift you receive every time I smack your ass."   
  
"As my majesty wishes. Thank you, master."   
  
Regina snuggled her side up to her groin then administered the first of twenty.

WHACK! The sound of the spatula was music to Emma’s ears, causing her sleeping cock to wake with a small pulse. Regina cried out when the plastic hit her already sensitive ass. To her surprise, it didn't welt up. Emma would have to hit her harder. The blonde wanted to see the fruits of her labor.   
  
Emma hit her another time only this time much harder leaving a deep red mark. Regina screamed as she made contact and began to wail hysterically causing her to pause.   
  
"My poor baby. Let master make it better," Emma said as she drove the handle of the spatula into her gaping wet pussy. Emma pumped it into Regina until her wailing stopped and she let out a moan.   
  
"That's a better slut," Emma said withdrawing the handle, then immediately spanking her four times hard and quick. Emma fucked her pussy with the handle again.   
  
"You like that, bitch," Emma paused, "Look what beating your sweet ass has done. You woke up the sleeping soldier." Emma’s sleeping cock was wide-awake and pressed hard against her slave’s side.   
  
Emma brought the utensil down on her slave’s deeply reddened ass several times rutting her cock against her in time with her strikes. Regina was moaning loudly as Emma fucked again her with the handle. Regina lost count as to how many times she hit her but eventually, she started to moan loudly even when she spanked her. She was close. It was time to end the punishment but not before she drove the point of this punishment home.  
  
Regina opened her legs a bit wider to give Emma better access to her upper thigh. The how-to guide said you should always end the punishment with ten good whacks to upper thigh to make them remember the reason for the punishment. It apparently stings more there. Hopefully, it would calm Regina’s arousal down some. Regina was so close and the blonde had to bring her down a bit or she would cum before she was ready.   
  
The first strike on Regina’s thigh caused her to cry out and by the second she was crying again. Emma hit her eight more times fast and hard. Emma could hear the Mayor crying hard when she finished. Emma lifted Regina up and cradled her in her lap, causing her to wince.  
  
"I hoped you have learned your lesson, my pet. You must never, ever take pleasure unless I give it to you. Is that clear, my sweet little slave?" Emma asked as she kissed Regina’s tears from her face.  
  
"Yes, Madam," Regina hiccoughed.   
  
"Good girl. Now run upstairs and get me some lotion to rub into your tender backside." Emma said soothingly.  
  
"Yes, master. May I relieve myself as well master," Regina asked in a small voice as she released her from her master’s embrace and started toward the steps.  
  
"Of course, my love. Clean yourself well, after and be quick about it, poppet. It is almost midnight and I want to give you your treat for being such a good slave."   
  
"Yes, Madam." With that Regina picked up her pace, running up the stairs.   
  
Regina laughed quietly at her obedience.   
  
"Such a good girl," Regina said proudly to herself.  
  
***  
  
Regina came back down in under five minutes carrying a bottle of oil.   
  
"I'm sorry, my majesty, but I am out of lotion. All I had was this lavender massage oil," Regina said lowering her eyes.   
  
"It's ok, my slave. It will work just fine; maybe better because of the lavender. You have done well." Emma said touching her face. Emma took the oil from her and stood up.   
  
"Lay down on the couch so I can massage this in. It will take some of the stings away then I will give you your treat."   
  
"As it pleases you, my master." Emma loved when she said that to her, 'As it pleases you'. It made her hard cock fill to an uncomfortable size.  
  
Once Regina laid down Emma poured a good amount of the fragrant oil into her palm then rubbed her hands together to warm it. Regina cried out in pain as she gently rested her hands on her pet’s _deeply red ass_. It was on _fire_. Emma wanted to feel bad but she just couldn't. This is what Regina wanted from her and the blonde enjoyed giving it to her.  
  
Slowly Emma rubbed the oil across her wife’s cheeks gently gliding over the welts. Regina was crying softly now as she rubbed her, but this had to be done. If she didn't Regina would be very sore tomorrow. In this, she couldn't avoid hurting her wife. She tried to soothe Regina as she added more oil and included her thighs in her message.  
  
"It's alright, my pet. Don't cry. You know you had to be punished. Shhhh, you're ok. Just a bit more. Easy, my slave. I did this only because I love you, my beautiful slave. Master will make it better. Shhh."   
  
Emma calmed her down and Regina was breathing deeply as the blonde massaged each of her cheeks dipping her hands down into her crack. Regina moaned, gyrating her hips into the couch when Emma brushed against her cunt.   
  
"You like that, my slave? You like when I touch your cunt, you dirty slut." Emma asked as she rubbed her cunt with her well-oiled finger, slipping the tip of her finger into the dripping hole.  
  
"Oh yes, master. If it pleases you, don't stop." Regina moaned.  
  
"Oh it pleases master greatly, slave." Emma grabbed her cock with her other hand and slowly rubbed its length with oil savoring the feel.   
  
"Oh, yes. Do you want Master to fuck your cunt again, slave? Should I allow that to be your treat, you dirty slut?" Emma slowly inserted her finger deep into her _tight cunt_ , her muscles gripping her tightly.  
  
"Pleassse, master. Please fuck my cunt. My cunt is yours to possess. Please, master." Regina moaned.  
  
Emma ignored her pleas as much as she could. She inserted another finger pumping it slowly into Regina. Her slave was moaning wildly, bucking her hips against her hand. Regina was as ready as she was going to get, the blonde determined as she pushed in a third finger with ease.  
  
"Come off the couch, get on your knees and rest your upper body on the cushion," Emma instructed.  
  
"Yes, my majesty," Regina moaned as her master removed her fingers from her cunt.  
  
Emma watched as Regina quickly did as she was told. Emma spread her leg with her knees, getting a great view of her hot ass, her dripping cunt winking at her invitingly. Emma rubbed more oil onto her aching cock then slowly pressed it against Regina’s entrance.  
  
"Relax, pet, breathe deeply," Emma instructed as her head slowly disappeared into Regina’s _slick tight hole_. Emma felt her pet’s cunt lips contract on her head and then release. Emma slowly pushed her huge dick until she is all the way in. Emma stopped, giving Regina time to adjust to her size.

Regina was moaning loudly now, wiggling beneath her.   
  
Slowly Emma started pushing forward again. It didn't take long before her balls rested against Regina’s ass. The heat radiating off her pet’s cunt was driving Emma insane. All Emma wanted to do was drive her rod hard and fast into her cunt but she had to take it slow.   
  
Emma withdrew her cock but not completely then picked up the pace a bit as she pumped her cock deep into Regina’s cunt.   
  
"Please, master, please. Fuck me harder. Slam your balls against my ass. Please, master." Regina cried out.  
  
"Oh god! Do you feel me deep in your cunt, slave? You like that, don't you?" Emma asked as she slammed her cock hard into Regina, causing her pets to cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Yes, yes. Fuck my pussy hard, master, yes. Fuck my pussy. Fuck my pussy." Regina kept repeating her litany as Emma fucked her hard and fast, pumping in and out of her tight hot cunt. The sound of Emma’s balls slapping her ass filled the air. In and out, faster and harder until Emma was so close, so very close.  
  
"Oh god! Oh god. Fuck! I'm cumming, I'm cumming so hard in your cunt. Yesss!" Emma slammed hard into Regina’s cunt one last time and shot her seed deep inside her. Emma collapsed onto her back, breathing hard. She knew Regina still hadn't come but somehow it didn't concern her right now.  
  
"Good, girl, my slave. You are a very good girl. You took your master's cum deep in your cunt. Did you like that slave?" Emma said panting against her back.  
  
"Oh yes, my master. Very much. Master, may I cum now?" Regina asked very sweetly. How could she deny her?   
  
"Yes my good girl you may come. Use your hand to bring yourself while I am still in your cunt. Let me hear you cum, slave, but be quick I am losing my size." Emma lifted off her back, pressing herself against Regina firmly.  
  
"Thank you, kind master." Emma watched as Regina reached under them fondling herself with her hand, rubbing her clit gently. Within, seconds her pet’s breathing changed and she could tell Regina was close already. She knew of a way to bring her faster.  
  
"Rub your clit, you slut. Yes, you dirty slut. Feel my cock up your cunt as you rub our clit. Cum hard for me slave," Emma commanded her.  
  
"God yes, master. Oh god you cock is still so large in my cunt filling me. Oh, god, yes. I am so close, Madam." Emma watched as her pet’s breathing became ragged and her hand rubbed fast against her clit. Regina was close, she could tell.  
  
"Yes my pet, cum for me now!" Emma commanded.  
  
"Oh, god, fuck. Oh goddddd. I'm cummmming masssterrr. Yessss, yes! IEEEEE!" The muscles in her cunt squeezed Emma’s shrinking cock hard, milking the last of her cum from her shaft as she came. Emma had never seen Regina cum this hard before. The blonde watched her wife’s body jerk as she screamed, and then abruptly she stopped.  
  
"Regina, my pet, are you ok, love?" Emma wasn't worried, because Regina was breathing very deeply.  _She passed out,_ Emma thought laughing.  
  
With a grunt, Emma withdrew her cock and watched as her white cum oozed from Regina’s stretched hole. Emma stood up her legs still a bit wobbly. When she was stable she bent down scooping Regina into her arms. She carried Regina upstairs, removed her collar and laid her in bed on her side then laid down beside her covering them both.   
  
***  
  
Emma woke early on Saturday, showered and went down to the kitchen, but not before leaving a note for Regina on her pillow.  
  
***  
  
Regina woke to the scent of frying bacon. Instinctively she reached for Emma, but there was only a note. Regina panicked but the scent of the bacon frying had to mean that she was still there. She unfolded the paper to read the message.  
  
"My dearest slave,  
  
Last night was amazing. I am so proud of you. You have pleased me more than I ever thought imaginable. I promise to call on you again to serve my needs soon. Now go take a shower and get dressed. Your wife is downstairs right now making you a feast fit for a queen. You have more than earned it; now hurry up so you can enjoy it.  
  
All my love,  
  
Master"  
  
Regina’s _heart felt_ light and she couldn't have been happier. She would be back.  
  
***  
  
Regina came downstairs just as Emma poured the coffee. Emma looked up at her as she entered the room. The smile that met her was amazing.   
  
"Good morning, baby. I made you breakfast." Emma said meeting her at the doorway with a very passionate kiss. "Did you sleep well, Gina?"  
  
"Did I ever? I was so tired!" Regina said caressing the side of her wife’s face.  
  
"How are you feeling? Sore?" Emma asked with a wicked grin.   
  
"A bit, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Regina said seductively. "I'm starving. Let's eat and then we can talk about last night."  
  
"Ok. I'm pretty hungry myself, but I don't think there is anything to talk about, really. What happened last night should stay between a master and her slave," Emma winked at her, rubbing the full length of her cock over her sweats.   
  
"Well said. Then after we eat should we see what we can do to relieve that raging hard on you are encouraging?" Regina said reaching into her pants pumping Emma’s cock in her hand twice before withdrawing from her. Emma gasped.  
  
"Oh yeah. Now that is something we should definitely take care of," Emma moaned. "But first, let’s eat before everything gets cold."

**********************************************************************

complete!


End file.
